The present invention relates to heelholding devices of the type shown in German application No. DE 2803647 Al, which discloses a device including an opening lever operable by tension. The opening lever is movably mounted in the carrying member and is parallel to the soleholder. The disclosed arrangement is designed such that for a manual opening of the device ("manual opening" meaning an opening by operation of the opening lever as compared to an opening due to an excessive force exerted by the ski boot), the operative rolling member (which is the trailing one in the direction of the opening movement of the soleholder) is initially influenced by the opening lever in a direction which exerts a greater holding force on the soleholder and maintains it in a closed, heelholding position. In other words, the initial effect of the opening lever in the disclosed device is to hold more tightly the heel in the binding.
This manner of operation is not desired for several reasons. For example, the initial increase in the holding or locking force produces an unfavorable sequence of motions for an individual to manually "step-out" of the binding. In the disclosed device, the initial increase in holding force is followed by a sudden releasing force in the opposite direction. This force produces a sudden movement of the soleholder in an opening direction rather than an immediate free release. In this respect, the actuation of the opening lever will not initiate an immediate pivotal "opening" movement of the soleholder because as set forth above, the initial effect of the opening lever is to increase the holding or locking force on the soleholder.
These and other problems are overcome by the present invention which provides a soleholder of the general type disclosed in the above-referenced to patent, wherein operation of the opening lever immediately removes the holding force on the soleholder and permits free movement of the soleholder.